sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Foxworth
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1969–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Robert Heath Foxworth (born November 1, 1941) is an American film, stage, and television actor. Early life Foxworth was born in Houston, Texas, the son of Erna Beth (née Seamman), a writer, and John Howard Foxworth, a roofing contractor.Robert Foxworth Biography (1941–) He attended Lamar High School and earned a bachelor of fine arts degree in acting at Carnegie Mellon University. Career Foxworth first gained attention as a stage actor, particularly at Washington, DC's Arena Stage. He was offered the role of J. R. Ewing in Dallas, but turned it down and Larry Hagman was cast. Among his numerous film and television roles, such as in the television series The Storefront Lawyers (1970–1971), Foxworth is best known for his stints on Falcon Crest (he played Jane Wyman's long-suffering nephew, Chase Gioberti, from 1981–1987) and Six Feet Under (he played Bernard Chenowith from 2001–2003), as well as a starring role in Gene Roddenberry's 1974 movie The Questor Tapes. He also appeared in the episode "All My Tomorrows" of the NBC romantic anthology series Love Story in 1973tv.com Love Story Episode Guide and in the episode "The Mask of Adonis" from the 1977 NBC science fiction-horror anthology series Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (known in the United Kingdom as Twist in the Tale).Classic Television Archive: Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (1977) He had a guest-starring role on the seventh season of The West Wing and a guest spot on Law & Order. Foxworth played the murderer, an Army colonel, in Grand Deceptions, a 1989 episode of the TV series Columbo. He has also guest-starred in Hawaii Five-O, Password Plus, Murder She Wrote, seaQuest DSV, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Outer Limits, Star Trek: Enterprise, Stargate SG-1, and Babylon 5. He has done voice acting as the corrupt Professor Hamilton on Justice League Unlimited. He also voiced the autobot Ratchet, in the film version of Transformers and its sequels. Personal Foxworth was married from 1964 until 1974 to Marilyn McCormick, with whom he had two children, including actor Bo Foxworth. Foxworth was married to actress Elizabeth Montgomery from 1993 until her death in 1995. They had been together for 20 years before marrying. Foxworth later married Stacey Thomas on August 2, 1998. TV and filmography *1970-1971: The Storefront Lawyers as David Hansen *1971: The Mod Squad as Dr. Gary Lefferts *1973: Frankenstein as Dr. Victor Frankenstein *1973: Hawaii Five-O as Dr. Eric Fowler *1974: Mrs. Sundance as Jack Maddox *1974: The Questor Tapes as Questor *1974: Barnaby Jones as Whit Brewer *1976: Treasure of Matecumbe as Jim Burnie *1976: Quincy, M.E. as Congressman Charles Sinclair *1977: Airport '77 as Chambers *1978: Invisible Strangler as Lt. Charles Barrett *1978: Damien: Omen II as Paul Buher *1979: Password Plus (with Elizabeth Montgomery, 5 episodes) as Himself *1979: Prophecy as Rob *1980: The Black Marble as Sgt. A.M. Valnikov *1980: The Memory of Eva Ryker as Norman Hall *1981: Peter and Paul as Peter the Fisherman *1981-1987: Falcon Crest as Chase Gioberti *1989: Beyond the Stars as Peter the Fisherman *1994: seaQuest DSV as Royce Shelton *1994: Babylon 5 – "Points of Departure", "All Alone in the Night" as General William Hague *1996: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost " as Admiral Leyton *1996: The Outer Limits - "Trial by Fire" as Charles Halsey *1997-2003: Law and Order as Dr. Frederick Barrett / Professor Charles Evans *1998-1999: LateLine (17 episodes) as Pearce McKenzie *2000-2005: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit as Dr. Lett / Dr. Ben Hadley *2001-2003: Six Feet Under (6 episodes) as Dr. Bernard Chenowith *2003: Stargate SG-1 as Chairman Ashwan *2004: Star Trek: Enterprise - "The Forge" as Administrator V'Las *2005: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit as Dr. Lett / Dr. Ben Hadley *2005: Syriana as Tommy Barton *2005: The West Wing as Senator George Montgomery *2006: Bones as Branson Rose *2006: Boston Legal as Judge Simon Devon *2007: Transformers as Ratchet (voice) *2007: Kiss the Bride as Wayne *2009: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen as Ratchet (voice) *2011: Transformers: Dark of the Moon as Ratchet (voice) *2014: Transformers: Age of Extinction as Ratchet / Leadfoot (voice) Television films *1971: Hogan's Goat *1973: The Devil's Daughter as Steve Stone *1973: The Wide World of Mystery (Frankenstein) as Dr. Victor Frankenstein *1974: Mrs. Sundance as Jack Maddox *1974: The Questor Tapes as Questor *1977: It Happened at Lakewood Manor as Mike Carr *1978: Death Moon as Jason Palmer *1980: The Memory of Eva Ryker as Norman Hall *1981: Peter and Paul as Peter *1988: Double Standard as Leonard Harik *1989: Columbo: Grand Deceptions as Frank Brailie *1990: Face to Face (Hallmark Hall of Fame presentation) as Tobias Williams *1992: With Murder in Mind as Bob Sprague *2006: The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines as Uncle Jerry References External links * * * Category:1941 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Carnegie Mellon University alumni Category:Lamar High School (Houston, Texas) alumni Category:Male actors from Houston Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people